Otra oportunidad
by eliziiitha99
Summary: Con Rumple libre y una antigua reina malvada sedienta de venganza, ¿quien podria detenerlos para no lanzar un maleficio sobre el bosue encantado? esta version sera muy diferente a la usada en la serie. podremos ver que aveces no se necesita un vencedor entre "los buenos" y "los malos" y que hasta el corazon de piedra suplica por una segunda oportunidad. disfrutelo.


**H**ola queridos lectores… siendo sincera este es mi primer one-shot dedicado a la serie Once Upon A Time… espero que les guste. Las críticas son bien recibidas siempre y cuando haya respeto entre todos.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **No soy dueña de ninguna situación, historia o personaje de la serie. Esto solo un trabajo hecho por un fan.

**Una segunda oportunidad.**

**Érase una vez en el bosque encantado… La princesa Blanca Nieves y el príncipe Charming estaban realmente preocupados…**

**Blanca Nieves:** Que haremos David? No podemos permitir que nuestro futuro y el de nuestra familia caigan en manos de Regina.

**Charming:** No te preocupes amor, reuniremos a todos nuestros seres de confianza y buscaremos una forma de derrotar a la reina malvada.

**Blanca Nieves:** David, ella no es más la reina, acostúmbrate a ello.

**Charming:** Lo siento, solo es que es algo nuevo a la vez que extraño.

**Mientras tanto, en el castillo del Oscuro…**

**Rumple: **Haber, su Alteza, quiero que me digas la verdad.

**Regina: **Pero que otra verdad quieres, ya te dije todo lo que se, su padre fue cruel y duro con ella, la encerró en una torre y ella simplemente salto y murió.

**Rumple: **No te creo.

**Regina: **Cree lo que quieras pero ciertamente no entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado Rumple, ella era solo una doncella.

**Rumple:** No es verdad, almenos para mí, era más que eso.

**Regina: **A que te refieres con "más que eso" amigo mío? _Pronuncia con curiosidad la reina._

**Rumple: **Solo… veía la bondad dentro de mí.

**Regina: **Por dios Rumple! No existe nada de bondad en ti, solo maldad, oscuridad, y ambición por el poder.

**Rumple: **En fin, prefiero no seguir hablando de ese tema. Ahora solo hay una cosa por hacer, querida. Y esa cosa es…

**Regina: **Vengarnos de Blanca Nieves y el príncipe.

**Rumple:** Tú te vas a vengar, yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos en realidad, pero se supone que te estoy ayudando. Así que se puede decir que estoy dentro de esto.

**Regina: **Entonces cual es el plan para arrebatarles todo lo que más aman?

**Rumple: **Ya lo descubrirás, querida; todo a su tiempo. Por ahora tengo una maldición que fabricar para ti. _Ambos empezaan a sonreír de manera tenebrosa._

**En realidad Rumplestiltskin tenía otros planes, los cuales lo beneficiarían a él mismo, pero como cualquier hombre, guardaba muy bien sus secretos. Mientras Blanca Nieves y su príncipe se preparaban para la guerra próxima con la antigua reina malvada, y para ello, buscaron la ayuda del hada azul.**

**Hada Azul: **Sus majestades, se me ha informado de fuentes muy confiables que Regina está por terminar una maldición que nos quitara a todos en el bosque encantado todo lo que más amamos, con la ayuda de Rumplestitskin. Dijo que lo haría y lo hará, tenemos que hacer algo pronto.

**Blanca Nieves:** tienes razón Azul, tenemos que hacer algo rápido, antes de que esos 2 terminen ese maleficio.

**Charming:** Pero la pregunta del siglo es cómo?, con qué?

**Hada Azul: **No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, solo hay alguien que nos podrá liberar en el futuro lejano.

**Blanca Nieves: **Quien es esa persona? Tenemos que buscarla.

**Hada Azul: **Conviene más que no les diga quien será, para no alterar el futuro.

**Charming: **Esta bien Azul, dejaremos que el destino la traiga a nosotros.

**Después de mucho tiempo, la reina estaba lista para lanzar su maleficio sobretodos los habitantes de bosque encantado.**

**Regina: **Al fin, todo esta listo.

**Rumple: **Solo hay una condición en nuestro pequeño trato, querida.

**Regina: **Y cuál es esa insoportable condición?

**Rumple: **Veras, quiero que en el que sea el lugar donde estemos todos, yo sea dueño de todos y tu mi marioneta, eso sí, no harás nada sin que yo lo autorice.

**Regina:** Me niego a aceptar este trato injusto, se supone que este será mi final feliz, no mi final como tu esclava.

**Rumple: **si no aceptas esta condición, no hay trato.

**Regina:** Esta bien, tendrás lo que quieres a cambio de mi venganza. Cuando será el momento indicado para lanzar nuestro pequeño maleficio?

**Rumple: **ten paciencia, querida. Dentro de exactamente un año y 3 dias serás libre y todos tus enemigos estarán a tu merced.

**La sed de venganza de Regina solo la cegaba ante las perversidades que Rumple haría en cuanto tuviera el poder, los planes en los que ella solo era una pieza del rompecabezas. Al estar solo en su castillo oscuro, fue entonces cuando se revelan sus verdaderas intenciones.**

**Rumple: (**_Sostiene una taza desportillada en la mano y la observa con tristeza). _Vengare tu muerte Bella, te juro que no me quedare de brazos cruzados ante lo que tu padre te haya hecho y entonces se arrepentirá.

**Mientras tanto, en el palacio de Blanca Nieves y el príncipe Charming, un desconocido hace presencia…**

**Charming: **Quien es usted? que necesita? (_Dirigiéndose la mujer.)_

**¿?: **Mi nombre no importa, la reina me tuvo prisionera desde hace 2 años, necesito… encontrar a alguien.

**Blanca Nieves:** No te preocupes, mientras lo encuentras nosotros te ayudaremos.

**Paso un año, la doncella fue bien recibida por los príncipes en el palacio; decidió unirse su lucha, sin embargo, su nombre seguía siendo un misterio. No tenían tiempo para preguntárselo, Blanca Nieves y el príncipe esperaban un hijo. Al llegar el día en que todo cambiaria, había una bebe recién nacida llamada Emma, una antigua reina preparada para vengarse, un hechicero listo para llevar a cabo sus planes y un grupo de valientes guerreros dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas por sus seres queridos.**

**Regina: **Finalmente, no más contratiempos Rumple, todo está listo, pronto seré libre.

**Rumple: **Mientras recuerdes tu parte del trato, querida. (_Dice mientras activa la poción.)_

**¿?: **Alto!

**Regina: **Pero que…?!

**Blanca Nieves: **Alto, Regina. Por favor, no hagas esto, tarde o temprano terminaras lamentándote.

**Regina: **mi venganza estará saciada, Nieves.

**Blanca Nieves:** pero tu corazón vacío.

**Rumple: (**_interviene)_ escucha, querida. Tu madrastra y yo ya hemos hecho un trato. No hay nada que tú puedas hacer para detenerme.

**¿?**: Pero talvez yo si pueda. _(La joven se descubre el rostro haciendo saber a Rumple quien es.) _Por favor Rumple, sino lo haces por ellos, hazlo por mí._ (Todos excepto rumple y bella tienen rostro de duda)_

**Rumple: **Bella?!..._(dice entre lágrimas) _Realmente eres tú?...Creí que habías…

**Bella:** …muerto? No, ella me encerró para que no volviera por ti. _(Señala a Regina)_

**Rumple:** tú, traicionera, nos hiciste esto. Ella no se suicidó! Fuiste tú quien la encerró! No quiero ayudarte a ejercer tu venganza! Ahora mismo te destruiré.

**Regina: **Rumplestiltskin… no es para tanto… es, es solo una mujer…_(dice muy nerviosa)_

**Rumple:** No! No es solo una mujer, es la mujer que yo amo!

**Bella: **Enserio me amas Rumple? _(pregunta sorprendida)_

**Rumple:** Si no te amara no habría estado a punto de funcionar tu beso de verdadero amor, querida… como sea, ha llegado tu hora, alteza_. (Se dirige a Regina)_

**Blanca Nieves:** Alto Rumplestiltskin. Ya basta de venganzas y de ponerse unos contra otros.

**Bella: **Ella tiene razón, Rumple. Por favor. Ven conmigo, tengamos una vida juntos, démonos una oportunidad.

**Rumple:** Ni tu ni nadie puede amar a un ser como yo.

**Bella:** pero yo ya te amo.

**Charming:** Regina, por favor, haznos caso. No lances este maleficio. Tarde o temprano tu misma te harás daño.

**Blanca Nieves:** Si te arrepientes de corazón… te perdonaremos. Podemos empezar de nuevo, tratar de llevarnos bien, de estar unidas, por nuestra antigua amistad.

**Regina:** Pero… porque harían eso?

**Blanca Nieves:** Porque somos familia. Y todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad.

**Regina:** Creí que jamás volvería a formar parte de una… una familia. (_Dice llorando)_

_(Blanca Nieves y Regina se abrazan llorando, Charming se une al abrazo)_

**Rumple:** Bella, perdonarías a este hechicero que en un pasado puso el poder por encima de tu amor?

**Bella:** Por supuesto, Rumple. _Dice a punto de abrazarlo, pero él se le escapa de sus brazos_

**Rumple: **Espera, todavía hay algo que debo hacer. Creo que ya no necesitaremos esta maldición verdad, querida? (se dirige a Regina)

**Regina:** No, he encontrado el lugar a donde pertenezco.

_Rumple hace señas para desaparecer la poción, luego se dirige a Bella_

**Rumple:** Y bien, en que estábamos…? _(La abraza sonriendo, en ese momento, se dan un beso tierno y apasionado. lleno de amor, reconciliación y alegría)._

Fin


End file.
